


One for the team

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Artemis Crock, Alpha Kaldur'ahm, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta M'gann Morzz, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Omega Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Rimming, Soulmates, atlantean biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Dick’s heat arrives a bit faster than normal, still his pack is there to take good care of him.Omega Dick Week Day 3 : Young Justice and tiny bit of soulmates





	One for the team

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written explicit contain in nearly five years. I’m rusty and really shy about posting that one. I hope I didn’t miss an important tag. If I did let me know, I will add it right away.  
> Now I’m going to hide.
> 
> /Text/ = Mind link
> 
> Edit : A huge thank you to Soulhearts to have give me some pointer. I will try to rework that one a little more.

Conner has been awakened by the sweetest smells of all. It’s a mix of wild spring flower and cotton candy. It’s all around him. He could feel it, smell it and taste it.

Dick is in heat.

He sits up and blink trying to think straight. Dick’s scent always affects him the strongest. At least now he has better control over his instincts. No like the first time the omega has his heat around him and it ends up with Batman getting the kryptonite out. When he is finally able to focus, he can sense all the action on their mind link. A little bonus to have a martian in their pack.

/What do we need? /He asks with a soft growl. Better does mean full control.

/M’gann and Artemis getting a nest ready in the heat room. /Kaldur answers in his always calm voice. Still it sounds deeper than normal. Conner is clearly not the only one affected. /Wally tending to the food and drinks. No real surprise there. I already warn the League, so Red Tornado and Black Canary have brought the rest of the team out for training. We only miss you and Dick. /

Conner grins at this. /I’m taking care of that. /

He could nearly see Kaldur eyes roll through the link. /Try to no start anything before getting here. /

/No promise. /The clone answers and made this way to their omega’s room and punch in the code. When the door slides open, he is hit full force by the sweet smell. Good thing the base his empty now because he is sure the whole mountain is smelling like him.

Conner walks inside nearly stumble on the discard Nightwing uniform on the ground. For someone so organizes in the outside, Dick’s place a sinister zone. Or Conner is a neat freak like the acrobat like to remind him. 

He is tempted to pick up the suit, but there is something way more interesting now catching his attention.

Dick is lying on the top of the cover only in a t-shirt and boxer. He can already see a damp spot in the underwear showing clearly that Dick’s body is getting ready. Conner walks beside the bed and lean to bury his face in the curve of the omega’s neck and breathe deeply. He loves that smell so much. He ran his tongue over the gland there and smiles when he feels Dick press against him. “Conner…” He mutters slowly waking up. He stretches his neck back giving him a better access.

The haft kryptonian hum appreciably and continue to lay a tract of kiss on his skin. “Why didn’t you tell us your heat was coming?” He asks between his touches. They normally keep good track of those. Not one could risk that Dick has a heat on a mission. 

“Didn’t know…” He moans. “Probably my run with Ivy last week that mess up my cycle.” 

Conner let out a little growl at the mention of Ivy. That makes Dick laugh. “Easy big guys. She is not here…”

His strong hands run under his shirt and caressed Dick’s rock-hard abs. Many stupid alpha clams that omega are soft, weak and fragile, have clearly never Nightwing. 

He is interrupted by a gust of wind announcing Wally’s arrival. “Yeah really uncool, Conner. You can’t keep him for yourself. The other is waiting.”

Conner holds on Dick and growling at the other alpha but realize the second it passes his lip that he has messed up. Dick smell turn sour and the push him back. “You know better than growl at you packmates.” He chastises. Even at the beginning of his heat the omega manages to be this lucid.

Conner is a bit lost. He recognizes he shouldn’t, but instinct sometime take the best of him.

“Don’t be hard on his Dickie.” Wally says walking closer to the bed. He leans to kiss the raven hair acrobat deeply. “Can’t blame him too much. You are really tough to resist.” He turns his head and press another kiss on Conner’s cheek, showing he not upset.

“Not only hard thing around.” Dick teases running a hand on his boxer that didn’t let much to the imagination.

“You are an evil temptress Dick.” Wally chuckles. Conner could hear the speedster heartbeat getting faster in excitement.

/Wally. Conner. Better bring that sweet ass here soon or I’m going to shoot both of you. /Artemis warm them. 

/Sweet ass…? Is that all I am to you Arty? I wounded. /Dick laugh a bit breathlessly.

Conner sighs and pick Dick in his arms. “Stop taunting everyone.” He warns him.

Wally snort and follow them. “You know he won’t until we all have pounded him to the ground.”

M’gann open the door when the reach the room. She is already naked, her emerald skin out in all her glory. She smiles and kiss Conner deeply before she lifts younger man from him “I’m taking care of it from here. You two get ready.”

The worlds were barely out of her mouth that Wally clothes fly everywhere and he makes his way to Artemis on the size of the nest.

“You two have taken your time.” She complains.

“Aw… Sorry babe.” Wally mutters as he leans to kiss the yellow bite mark on Artemis neck as she runs her finger in the green one on his.

Being two alphas, their relationship is frowned upon by many people. They have the full support of their pack and team and still getting close and physical with any of them, but mostly Dick. Wally and him always have something special and Artemis understand it. Like all of them she has her own affair with the omega too.

Dick seems a bit dazed when he smells all of them around him and nuzzle against M’gann. “Hey…” 

She laughs softly and presses her nose in his hair. “Hey you too.” She moves in the middle of the nest. Being the only one without a second gender, she normally the most in control during that time. Conner knows she has been worried to never find her place on Earth, but she has fit perfectly in as a beta in their pack. 

His crystal blue eyes watch as M’gann gently help Dick out of his clothes showing to the world the rainbow of colours that are his soul bitemarks. The five of them: M’gann white one over his right nipple, Kaldur sea green one on his navel, Wally’s yellow and Artemis’s green one each curve of his hip and finally his own red one in his left inner thigh.

They weren’t any kind of pack they are a soulmate pack.

Dick neck is painfully bare, but his reason was logical. If Dick Grayson has to be seen with the same really distinctive bite marks that Nightwing, it would be dangerous for everyone involves.

Wally and Artemis soon move to their omega side and help M’gann get him ready. The martian is busy kiss and nibbling at every inch of skin she could reach. The archer and speedster decide to tag team the lower part alternating between eating him out and sucking him off. Didn’t take long before Dick’s sweet smell becomes overpowering and his moan and whimper fill the room.

Conner jumps a little when he senses arms around his waist and lips press again the back of his neck. “You look a bit overdress.” Kaldur teases him gently.

He tugs on his shirt helm. Conner raise his arms to let Kaldur peel it from him and toss it a side with his own clothes. Conner feel his cheek warm up as he rests his hand on his chest. He is still getting used to have that kind of attention from people except that M’gann or Dick.

Kaldur probably notice his nervously because he kisses the back of his neck again and rest one of his palms on their cobalt blue mark over his racing heart. Dick has marked them pretty much at the same place.

“It’s beautiful to watch them like this…” He whispers in his ears. “You sure you don’t want to join them.”

He lowers his head. “I growl at Wally; Dick is pissed off at me.”

“You know he can’t stay angry for long. Not at you. He understands.” Kal promises him as his unbuckle Conner’s belt.

Dick suddenly whimper loudly and look at then. “Kaldur…. Conner.” He says making grabby hand toward him.

“Seem our little bird his ready.” Wally comment as he let the omega’s cock drop from his mouth.

They never really have a plan or an order when they are taking care of Dick his heat, because they weren’t all present each time. But there is an unspoken rule: if Kaldur is present he will go first. Maybe because they are or have been the team leaders and they are like the alpha couple of the pack. 

The haft-Atlantean press one last peck on Conner’s neck and move on the middle of the nest as the others give him some space. M’gann float to Conner. “Come on, relax and enjoy.” She says softly and finally he help him out of his pants and underwear. She guides them so they can sit down together. M’gann leans against Conner’s chest, trapping his cock between them. Wally and Artemis situated beside. 

Kaldur kneel between Dick’s legs and caresses his thighs tenderly. He kisses Dick deeply as he pushes two fingers in the leaking and waiting hole.

“No need for that Kal…. I’m ready.” The omega complains pressing down against these fingers to get them deeper.

“I know my dear friend. Can I just prefer to tease you a bit first?” He chuckles and continues to kiss his moving his finger in and out.

“Ass…” Dick tries to growl but end up in a moan.

Kaldur doesn’t mean to make him wait to long, but he is marking sure he is ready. The last thing he wants is to hurt the younger male. Dick can be really hard on his body and push it to his limit. They must look out for him when his being an idiot.

Kaldur chuckle warmly as he gets his fingers out when he is satisfied at how stretch Dick is. “You normally have more punch.”

The acrobat frowns. “I will show you punch if you don’t… Oh!” His threat his cut short when Kaldur enter him softly.

“That what I thought.” Kaldur breath in his neck and begin with soft and shallow thrust at first before he goes deeper.

Atlantean reproduction organs aren’t the same as human or kryptonian clone. They don’t have a knot, probably because being stuck together for half an hour or more leave you vulnerable to sea predators of something, but they gain in length and precision. It doesn’t take long for Kaldur to find Dick’s prostate and focus on that point. Making the omega be a babbling mess. 

Dick wraps his long led around Kaldur hips and lock his ankles together so the other male can move away from him. It takes just a few more thrusts for both of them to reach their orgasms. Dick screams of pleasure nearly drowning Kaldur’s grunt. 

The older man presses tender kisses on Dick’s face and muttering soft nothing in Atlantean to him as the slowly come back. After a few minutes, he is already becoming restless as his heat begins to hit him hard.

“M’gannlicious, why don’t you go ahead? Arty and I wish to treat him.” Wally says holding his girlfriend close and grin at the other girl.

The martian smiles when she realizes what he silently asking her to do. She gets up and shapeshift making her cock slightly biggeré

Dick watches her move close his iris blow up a little more when his brain is catching up. “Oh! Ooooh!”

“Kal, you already fry that big brain of his.” Artemis chuckles.

“I take pride to the fact that I can render his speechless.” He says moving to give his place to M’gann. He makes his way to their group and lay down beside Conner and resting his head on his thigh.

“It’s not a small feat.” The clone agrees and runs his fingers in the short blond hair.

“I’m still here you know…” Dick complains. “And in all possession of my … capacity. You alphas are just mean.” He looks at M’gann and holds his hand up when she moves to kneel between his legs. 

“Wait… I want to ride you”

The lust in his voice sends a shiver down all their backs.

M’gann smiles and lay down and help him get on her lap. It’s kind of cute to see their normally so balance leader been so clumsy to simply sit up. He shifts until he is stranding her hips and his ass on top of her member. He rests his hand on her shoulder to stabilize himself. He leans to kiss her deeply before he slides on her cock in one precise move making both gasps. 

“Easy… Don’t hurt yourself.” M’gann breath out and grips firmly his thighs to keep him steady.

“I can take it.” Dick says breathlessly pressing his forehead against hers. That would probably be uncomfortable if they weren’t a shapeshifter and an acrobat, bit for them it is just natural.

After a minute Dick sit up and begin to move. He moans as he picks up a good speed and tempo. M’gann keeps her hands on his hips whispering sweet encouragement between thrusts. 

Conner could hear what they are saying but he is too focused on watching the detail of the scene: the sweat rolling down Dick’s spine, how M’gann’s breast bounce at the rhythm of their love making and how her penis is slowly getting bigger at each thrust stretching him out. That brings out the most delicious sound out of the omega.

“That feel so good…” Dick moans picking up the pace becoming more desperate to get to his orgasm.

“Dick….” M’gann groans as her hand run on his chest and pinches his nipple. “I’m so close. Please, can I?” 

The younger man only nods, knowing what she wants, and that the only warning before a dual wave of intense pleasure pour into their mind link making all of them gasp. M’gann need the mental connection to feel complete. Conner pinches his cock to stop his orgasm. The feeling of Kaldur’s finger digging in his knee didn’t help. 

Artemis curse. “I little more warning next time.” She mumbles her hand around herself probably for the same reason as Conner. They don’t have Wally’s fast recovery.

Dick didn’t answer as he lay on top of M’gann as she pet his hair lovely. They both basking in the afterglow. She slowly shapeshift back to a normal size and slip out of him. Like Kaldur she doesn’t have the capacity to knots naturally but could do something close if need. The younger vigilante whimpers at lost moving his hips in trying to get someone inside him. His heat is nearly full force now with all that stimulation yet not receiving what he wants.

“Patient Dick.” Wally teases as he and Artemis join them. He helps M’gann maneuver him off her and lay him down on his side and takes place in front of him. “Arty and I would make you feel so good.”  
The only answers he got his Dick kissing him hungrily and looping one leg over his hip to make sure he doesn’t move. Not that the red hair alpha plan on going anywhere. It didn’t take long for him to adjust their position and penetrate his leaking hole.

“You stretch him well…. M’gann.” Wally praise her. The martian only smile sleepy at them and float to cuddle with Conner and Kaldur. Dick moans and try to take action but Artemis grabs his thigh to stop him.

“You are so needy.” She chuckles a bit breathlessly as she lay behind him and nip at the back of his neck. Dick melts between them, being strangely docile suddenly. “That better.” Artemis whisper as she gently and careful presses her cock along Wally’s, making all of them groan in pleasure. 

As much M’gann has stretched him, it is a tight fit. Dick didn’t seem to get the memo as he reaches back to grab her ass cheek to bring her closer and deeper in him. When they are finally fully in him, they take a moment to adjust  
“Please do something… I need…” The acrobat whimpers trying to move but they hold him in place.

“Easy little bird.” Wally mutters and look at Artemis. She nods only once, and they begin to move simultaneously. It is a leisurely but deep tempo. This one of the only time Conner has seen the speedster going slow and not rush to the end. Even Artemis that always have that thought female alpha attitude, his so much tender and soft. Their goal is to please Dick together as the team and couple they are. 

The clone turns his eyes away feeling he is intruding in a private moment. Kaldur squeezes his hand softly and M’gann press against his side and kisses his neck and shoulder tenderly. They understand without needing him to say a word. They know how Conner sometime still search for his place in the world. 

That why he adores his team, his pack, so much. He would do anything for them, and they accept him and love him without judgment on his actions and history.

M’gann put her finger on his cheek and without effort make him raise his head and kiss him softly. /You will miss the best part./ She whispers in his mind and make him watch toward the other haft of their pack.

With all the stimulation Dick already has it doesn't take long before he comes for a third time, bringing the two alphas with him. Their screams of pleasure ricochet all around the room and the three of them pant hard, attempting to catch their breath. Artemis and Wally kiss the face, hair and neck of the man sandwiched between them. In their current position neither of them can knot Dick, but the soft sounds he is making gives away his restlessness.

“Hey big guys. Ready to give him what he needs.” Artemis asks as she pulls out making both male groans.

Conner nods and rise on his feet fast when Kaldur and M’gann let him. Maybe a little too quickly but after the shows he just has he is so painfully hard.

Wally chuckles and slid out too. “Try to no super jumps inside dude.” He teases him. He press one last kiss on Dick’s lips before he joins the others on the side.

Dick looks so spent that Conner hesitates, thinking maybe he should let him rest before another round, but the Omega takes the initiative for him. The moment the half Kryptonian is close enough, Dick locks eyes with him before rolling on his belly and raising his ass in the air. Conner takes a second to stare at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Cum is dripping on his thighs, his hole clenching around nothing. It is such an obscene sight that it only serves to make him impossibly hard.

“Please alpha… I need your knot.” He pleads.  
That snap Conner of his dazzle observation and he drops to his knees and presses his tongue in this hole tasting all his packmate and Dick sweet flavour at once. That heavenly. He presses his tongue deeper and deeper, making Dick shaking with need and pleasure. He licks one of the cum trails going to do his left leg and bites down over his soulbite. That only drive Dick crazy.

“Alpha… Please. More!” He sobs.

Conner lick the hole one last time before he raises more on his knees and slams his cock inside the omega in one thrust. Even after being stretched by M’gann, Artemis and Wally, Dick is still so tight and his wall squeezing him so well.

“Yes!” The acrobat throws his head back in ecstasy.

That enough to break Conner’s control and he begins to thrust hard and fast. His fingers dig in Dick’s hips as bring him against him. At this point he is using his strength move Dick around at his will. The Omega just enjoy the ride and being really vocal about it.

“Give me your knot!” He pleads as he feels it press at his hole.

Those words are all what Conner needs to come, slamming in one last time, burring himself deep inside him and he feel his knot inflate. Dick climax hard before he becomes slack overwhelm by pleasure.

Now that they lock together, Conner moves to make them lie on their side and wraps his arms around him. He nuzzles his nose in the damp black hair, listening to Dick’s heartbeat. It is slowly calming down, telling him he is falling asleep rapidly. Considering they would be stuck together for a while better than Dick’s rest. He winces seeing the red maker on the hips he has left. He always worries he hurt him in passion.

He feels someone move being him and lay down against his back. “He’s okay.” M’gann reassure him and kiss his neck. “He is tired but satisfy and happy.” She assures him.

Artemis and Wally join them with snacks and water, ready for when Dick’s wake up. 

Kaldur sits by their head and rest a hand in Dick’s hair. “Rest, I will watch over our pack.” He promises all of them.

Conner feels the omega fall asleep in his arms. And the room becomes silent as they all following Dick into slumber.

“Hey. Any plan for round two?” Wally suddenly asks before Artemis slaps his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
